Olhando as Estrelas
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (PdA) Remus é professor de DCAT em Hogwarts e, uma noite, enquanto olha para as estrelas, relembra um pouco de si.


**Título:** Olhando as Estrelas | **Autora: **Sandra Longbottom | **Personagem:** Remus Lupin | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação: **K| **Gênero:** Angst | **Formato:** One-shot |**Idioma:** Português |

**Sinopse: **(PdA) Remus é professor de DCAT em Hogwarts e, uma noite, enquanto olha para as estrelas, relembra um pouco de si.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**OLHANDO AS ESTRELAS **

Remus se encontrava em seu gabinete, encostado ao parapeito da janela e observava as estrelas brilhando timidamente no céu escuro. De onde se encontrava, pareciam pequenos pontos luminosos, uns brilhando mais que outros. De vez em quando, tentava contar o máximo de estrelas que conseguia, mas parecia que nunca era suficiente. Seu olhar se cruzou com a lua, que estava em quarto crescente e suspirou, se sentindo desamparado.

A lua, sua companheira e inimiga ao mesmo tempo. Quem ele mais temia e, ao mesmo tempo, admirava. A lua, que mostrava quem ele realmente era. Sua verdadeira aparência, seu verdadeiro ser. Remus sempre se perguntava: _"Como é que um astro tão belo pode conter uma maldição tão terrível?". _Mas não tinha resposta para sua pergunta. Abriu a janela e colocou a cabeça de fora. Uma brisa suave e fria acariciou seu rosto quente e seus cabelos castanhos, o fazendo se arrepiar de prazer. Ele adorava o frio, principalmente quando o sentia em seu corpo. Lobisomens, ao contrário das pessoas, tinham uma afeição especial pela natureza e gostavam de tudo o que ela lhes proporcionava, como o calor do sol, a chuva, o vento…

Ao longe, escutou um piar de uma coruja. Suspirou, voltando a colocar a cabeça para dentro e fechou a janela. Se dirigiu para sua escrivaninha e se sentou na cadeira. Puxou para si uma pilha de pergaminhos, retirou uma pena do frasco e começou a corrigir os trabalhos dos alunos do sétimo ano. Em poucos minutos, no gabinete, só se ouvia o raspar da pena nos pergaminhos e o crepitar do fogo na lareira, que aquecia o local.

De vez em quando, Remus olhava para o relógio, que estava afixado na parede, e via as horas. O tempo passava rapidamente: 21:30, 22:10, 22:50…

Quando eram onze da noite, reparou que só tinha meia dúzia de trabalhos para corrigir. Mais descansado, colocou novamente a pena no frasco, se levantou e foi para a janela. A lua continuava no seu sítio, impávida e serena. Lupin sentia uma enorme atração pela lua, uma atração que não podia evitar, e sentiu seu lobo interior se remexendo.

Se lembrou de seus amigos Marotos, que o ajudavam sempre nas transformações, quando eram alunos em Hogwarts. E ele nunca se esqueceria disso. Foram os únicos que o tinham ajudado e tinha uma dívida de gratidão para com eles o resto de sua vida.

E para com Lily, que nunca o abandonou, mesmo depois de saber que ele era um lobisomem. Fitou a lua, com raiva e mágoa. Só havia uma pessoa que Remus poderia culpar. Greyback era o culpado por sua miserável vida. Tinha sido ele que o mordera, condenando Remus uma vida de dor e solidão. O moreno sabia que, devido á sua condição, nunca poderia casar e, muito menos, constituir família.

Se afastou da janela e se dirigiu para o quarto. Era simples, com uma cama grande com lençóis vermelhos, um criado mudo e um armário. Abriu a porta do armário e retirou seu velho pijama azul, que tinha remendos em todo o lado. Fitou a porta do banheiro e decidiu tomar banho. Rapidamente, entrou no banheiro e retirou suas roupas, as colocando em um montinho no chão. Se observou por uns momentos. Seu corpo estava cheio de cicatrizes, umas mais profundas que outras. Se olhou no espelho e viu seu rosto pálido e cansado. Entrou na banheira e tomou uma ducha rápida. Suspirou ao sentir a água caindo em seus músculos, os relaxando, e se ensaboou. Pensou em Prongs e Lily, seus amigos, que tinham perdido a vida ao tentar salvar Harry. Em Wormtail, que tinha descoberto a verdade e que tinha ido atrás de Sirius, para os vingar. E em Padfoot.

Ele não acreditava como Sirius tivera coragem de trair seus amigos, os entregando para Voldemort. Quando Dumbledore lhe contara, não tinha acreditado. James e Sirius eram os melhores amigos, faziam tudo juntos. Eles eram inseparáveis. E, quando preparavam travessuras, eram uns gênios. Desligou a água e enrolou uma toalha em seus quadris. Saiu da banheira e se limpou. Lavou os dentes e, de seguida, vestiu o pijama. Voltou para seu dormitório e, estava pegando em um livro de DCAT para ler, antes de dormir, quando viu, em cima do criado mudo, o frasco com a poção Mata-Cão que Snape lhe tinha trazido.

Afastou os lençóis e se sentou na cama. Retirou a tampa do frasco e tomou um gole da poção. Rapidamente, sentiu o conteúdo começando a fazer efeito dentro de si. Remus sentiu seu lobo interior se acalmando. Desolado, olhou para o frasco, sabendo que, se queria ser um "bom lobo" e não matar pessoas inocentes, teria que a poção para o resto de sua vida. Colocou de volta o frasco em cima do criado mudo e se deitou. Fitou o teto do quarto e, antes de adormecer, desejou por uns momentos ser uma pessoa normal, com uma vida normal.

FIM

**Nota da autora:** Oi! Amei escrever a fic. Eu acho que a vida de Remus foi complicada, principalmente devido á discriminação que havia no mundo mágico. Mas, o que vocês acharam da fic? Espero reviews com vossas respostas. Bjs :D


End file.
